A New Clone
by rulesbyforce
Summary: What if Kage Bunshin was never finished, and was only a theory on the Scroll of Sealing?


**A New Clone**

What if Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was never created, the theory on how to create one was written on the Scroll of Sealing but never actually performed? What if Naruto is the person to finish the jutsu? What will Naruto do now with a Technique no one thought possible, a clone made of just chakra.

" " Spoken **"KYUUBI"**

'' Thought **' KYUUBI'**

After the Exam

There was a crowd outside of the academy building. The newly graduated students and the parents were all having a good time. Some mothers were crying tears of joy and hugging their children, why the fathers gave them pats on the back. But there was only one child not in the crowd. He sat on a swing a little way from the crowd, swinging back and forth slowly.

"There, you see him?" one girl said.

"It's that boy, he's the only one that failed" the other girl said.

"Hmph… Well it serves him right" the first girl said.

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja" the second girl said. "I mean he's the boy who…"

"SHHHH… We aren't allowed to talk about that"

Naruto looked away from the crowd and ignored the whispers. He adjusted his goggles to hide his sadness. He then noticed Mizuki next to him at the swing.

Hokage's Office

Naruto walked into the lobby of the third's office. Mizuki had told him of a way he could pass the exam. All he needed was a scroll that was kept inside the Hokage's office.

He saw the secretary talking on the phone while sorting out paper work. 'She won't be a problem' Naruto thought and proceeded to craw below the desk. He finally got to where the two anbu were stationed at the door. Naruto was below the chairs lined up on the side of the secretary's desk and needed a way to distract them.

Just then, the door to the lobby opened. Four people entered the room. One was obviously a jounin, the other were his students. The jounin was tall, had a green spandex suit, and big eyebrows, one of his students looked like a miniature version of the jounin, the other looked like a Hyuuga, and the last was a pretty girl with her hair in buns.

"Team Guy is here and we finished our mission!" shouted the mini me of the jounin.

"That's it Lee, always use your best voice, it's what makes us youthful!" said the jounin named Guy.

"YES SENSEI!" shouted Lee while doing the nice guy pose. Guy gave the pose right back and a mysterious beach appeared in the background. The Hyuuga just turned away and looked at the opposite side of the room and the girl just sighed and looked down. The two anbu were really annoyed.

"Oh not you guys" the first anbu guard.

"Better break them up or they will continue forever"

The two anbu moved forward and starting trying to stop the mysterious genjutsu that was made by Guy and Lee. This gave Naruto enough time to get into the office.

"Oh hello Naruto how is everything today?" asked Sandaime.

"Hey Oji-san, I need to borrow the Scroll of Sealing" Naruto asked.

The Third looked startled but then brought a giant scroll forward. "Why do you need this" the Third asked.

"Mizuki said if I could take it from you and learn a technique from it that Iruka-sensei would pass me" Naruto said. "Oh and thank you for the scroll"

As the Third processed the information Naruto told him he didn't realize what he said at the end until after a few seconds. "Wait who said you can have th..." he didn't finish because in the few seconds Naruto had done his most prized jutsu.

"Sexy no Jutsu" Yelled Naruto.

Where Naruto stood there was a puff of smoke. After the smoke dispersed it revealed a beautiful, nude, blond haired woman with whisker marks. When the Third saw her he instantly had a nose bleed and was blown back by it. The girl then took the scroll and jumped out of the window. Behind her the powerful Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was left unconscious with a bloody nose.

Konoha Forest

Naruto had been running for the past ten minutes through the forest. He was jumping from tree to tree using the branches as a spring board to propel himself to the next tree. He didn't even look tired when he came to the cabin where Mizuki said to meet him. He jumped down from the tree and sat down. He opened the scroll and looked inside.

'Hmmmm, Shiki Fūjin…no, Hari Jizō…no, Sōshūha…no, I need something to impress Iruka-sensei' Naruto thought. 'What's this' Naruto looked at the section of the scroll that contained various unfinished or impossible techniques. 'If I finish one of these jutsus then Iruka has to let me pass, now let's see. Kage Bunshin Setsu, argh clones are my weakest technique, oh well.'

Naruto started on creating the technique from the theory.

'The theory on how to perform Kage Bunshin…Kage Bunshins are clones which aren't made of an element, they are just like regular bunshins except that these will be solid.' Naruto read.

'This will be a long day'

An hour later

Iruka was running through the forest at a fast pace. 'I have to find Naruto before someone else does' was all Iruka was thinking about. As he ran past a few more trees he noticed there was a clearing ahead. In the clearing there was a cabin, and a person was leaning against the cabin, it was Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, "You are in big trouble"

"Hehe… you found me Iruka-sensei. After I only could create one technique though" Naruto said tiredly.

Iruka walked to right next to Naruto. Naruto's clothes were dirty and torn in some places, and Naruto was short of breath.

'Is that why he's so tired, he was training?' Iruka thought. "Why do you have that scroll next to you?"

"Oh this" Naruto held up the scroll. "Mizuki said that if I managed to get the scroll and learn one technique then you would pass me. He told me where the scroll was and where I could go to train and …" Naruto had stopped his line of thinking.

'Mizuki?' Iruka thought. 'But why would Mizuki tell Naruto this unless…'

There came the whistling of kunai and shuriken. Iruka acting on instinct hit Naruto in the chest so that he was pushed out of the way of the attack. Iruka took about 10 shuriken and kunai in his arms and legs rendering them almost useless, plus the momentum of the projectiles pushed Iruka to the wall of the building.

"Naruto quickly, give me the scroll", Mizuki said with urgency.

"NO Naruto, don't give him the scroll. He only plans on using it for himself!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto looked between Iruka and Mizuki with confusion clearly written on his face. Just to be sure, Naruto grabbed the scroll and held it close to his body.

"Naruto, Iruka is trying to stop you from doing the right thing. This village is stopping you from doing anything that you ever wanted to do. Do you even know why they hate you?" Mizuki said thinking that telling Naruto of the Kyuubi will cause him to trust him.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden" Iruka yelled out desperately.

"What's forbidden?" Naruto asked.

"On the day you were born Naruto, a law was passed in the village, forcing us not to talk about this secret. The secret that everyone knows but you is that you have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside you! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox that killed many villagers, shinobi, and including Iruka's parents! That's why you are hated Naruto, that is why Iruka hates you" Mizuki said with force. The only sound that could be heard for the next couple of seconds was silence.

'I have the cursed Nine-Tailed fox sealed in me. That is why I am hated, scorned, hurt, and rejected', Naruto thought. Naruto was in a state of shock that he didn't even see Mizuki throw his giant shuriken. As Naruto noticed the shuriken he knew he couldn't escape, so he closed his eyes and waited for it to end his life.

Naruto didn't feel any pain. He felt something wet hit him on his face. He opens his eyes and saw Iruka covering him with his body. Naruto was shocked that Iruka protected him and was crying. There also was a giant shuriken sticking out of his back.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I too know the pain of being alone. I lost both my parents in the attack. I lost something important to me that day. Afterwards, I stopped receiving attention. I was desperate to get it. So I did what you did, I became the class clown. I started doing things to get laughs, getting in trouble to get scolded. I knew you were going through the same thing, the same attention needing, and the same pain. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. For that I am sorry, Naruto"

Naruto, who was crying now, got up and rain into the woods in a panic.

Naruto has been running for a while. After about ten minutes of running he sits down behind a tree with the forbidden scroll clutched to his chest. As he rested he heard two voices behind them. It was Iruka and Mizuki.

"Hahaha, nowhere to run Iruka", Mizuki said. "Naruto and I are very alike you know. We both now want to destroy the village that has caused us so much pain. Naruto will use that scroll and use it to destroy the village. That is how beasts are."

"Your right, that is what beasts do," Iruka said. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, Iruka thinks he is a beast, something which only wants to destroy and kill everything it sees. "But Naruto isn't a beast, he is a person who never gives up on anything and will protect what is most precious to him with all his strength. He isn't the Nine-Tailed Fox or a Demon. He is Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi of Konohagakure."

"Iruka doesn't hate me, he doesn't see me as the fox" Naruto thought with joy. Naruto had started crying again.

on impulse, Naruto jumps out and knees Mizuki in the face. As Mizuki fell back a couple feet Naruto lands in front of Iruka.

"If you ever touch my sensei again…ILL KILL YOU" Naruto yelled.

"There isn't anything you can do to stop me" Mizuki said. Mizuki used his knee to support himself to get back up into a standing position.

"Take your best shot, whatever you do to me ill return it one hundred times more." Naruto said. Naruto then puts his hands into a cross shaped sign.

"Show me what you got demon-fox!" Yelled Mizuki.

"Taj Kage no Bunshin" Naruto yells.

Suddenly there were many many Narutos in the clearing. Where ever there was to look there was always orange and yellow.

"This is how you're going to kill me Demon Fox, with some bunshins, ha we were right not to pass you if this is all you could come up with, hehhehheh" Mizuki started laughing. Then he started noticing things. One clone on a branch making it move up and down. A few clones on the ground shuffling their feet stirring up the dust.

'What technique is this' Iruka thought. 'They are like Bunshins but they are solid'

Both Iruka and Mizuki now had a shocked look on their faces. Mizuki started looking frantically around for an exit. But it was impossible in the sea of Narutos.

"What are you waiting for" taunted one Naruto.

"I thought you were going to kill us" another said.

"Well if you aren't coming to us" one Naruto started.

"We will come to you" another finished.

All the Narutos started to converge on Mizuki. There was only one thought on Mizuki's mind. 'Oh SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'

After Brutal Beating

Naruto stood over a bruised and unconscious Mizuki. Naruto's clones were all gone and he had a big smile on his face.

"Naruto what technique was that?" asked Iruka.

"Oh that was called Kage Bushin no Jutsu, it was an unfinished jutsu that I completed" Naruto said.

'Shadow clones huh, physical chakra clones, that must at least be an A rank jutsu' Iruka thought. "Come over here Naruto and then close your eyes"

Naruto walked over to the knelling Iruka and sat down. He then closed his eyes. He felt something move from his forehead then something else get put on.

"You can open your eyes now"

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Iruka holding his green goggles and was missing his headband. He then reached up to his forehead and felt the Iruka's headband on his head.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed" Iruka said with a smile.

End of Chapter

Hello all, I know that I rarely come up with these stories and I haven't continued my earlier ones but I just thought those were over used and trite. I thought of this idea though somehow and thought it was original. I took parts from one of my earlier stories and inserted it into the story because I didn't feel like rewriting it.

I am going to make it so that no one ever knew about the kage bunshin technique before except the hokage who had access to that scroll. I am going to have the Bunshins be able to transfer anything the learned in a specific time to the original Naruto and make it so that the clones can train in jutsus, chakra control and studying in the future. Though I am still wondering if I should make Naruto super powerful by giving him either, weights( for speed), adding to his element(wind)… I might add this later I have an with the wind blades and clones, giving him jutsu scrolls.

Please R and R, correct me on spellings and give suggestions on Match ups, and please no yaoi or yuri pairings.


End file.
